Best Friends Reunited
by lilangeldesigal
Summary: Broe, Shelle, Phan and Mason .... Friends love fueds and old deeds back to haunt them all ... will their love servive ...
1. Chapter 1

**BESTFRIENDS REUNITED**

CAN THE GANGS REPAIR THE FRIENDSHIP OF BELLE AND CHLOE

Chloe Lane  
Age 19  
Lives biological parents Dr and Mrs. Wesley they found out she was alive 13 years after they were told she had died at birth.  
Best friend Shawn Brady  
Attends Salem high school singe age 14 ex best friend with Belle Black  
One the most popular girls in the school.  
Belle and Chloe fought and were never friends again but enemies.

Shawn Brady  
Age 19  
Lives with his parents Hope and Beau Brady and his baby brother Zack  
In love with Belle since they were young which makes it difficult to be best friends with Chloe which Belle has to live with  
Attends Salem high  
Is most popular guy in school

Belle Black  
Age 19  
Lives with her parents Marlena and John Black and her big brother Brady Black  
In love with Shawn Brady  
Best friends Philip Kiriakis  
Friends Mimi, Jason and Jan  
Ex-best friend Chloe Wesley she is now her enemy  
The other most popular girl in school

Brady Black  
Age 21  
Lives in the penthouse with Belle and their folks  
Philips nephew but thinks he's a bit soft  
A general hard men  
Just got back from college went straight to college after boarding school didn't come home they went to visit him because he refused to come to Salem.  
Working at Basic Black with his dad now as Vice President been working in the Chicago branch for the last 2 years while at college.

Philip Kiriakis  
Age 19  
Lives with dad Victor and his mum Kate; his parents live under the same roof but are no longer together Victor is married to Nicole and they have a son and daughter called Isabelle (after his late daughter) and Austin (to get at Kate).  
Best friend Belle Black  
Philip is in love with Chloe they have never dated she has been turning him down for years. Belle has never forgiven Chloe for accusing Philip of attempted assault.  
Captain of nearly every sports team  
One of Shawn's many good friends even thought he is his uncle.

Mimi Lockhart  
Age 19  
Lives with big brother and mom  
Close friend to Belle and Chloe took Belle's side in the fight  
In love with Jason  
Best friends with Jason and Jan  
She is a school cheerleader

Jason Masters  
(In this fic Jason and Jan are twins so their will be no complications for Mason)  
Age 19  
Live at home with twin sis Jan and his folks  
In love with best friend Mimi  
On all the sports teams  
Great at school work to

Jan Masters  
Age 19  
Lives at home with twin bro and her folks  
She's a cheerleader  
Best friend Philip who she is completely in love with but he hasn't even noticed her  
Real close with Chloe before the fight told her everything

**Prologue**

So where to begin well like any good story I suppose we should start with the beginning. Chloe was taken as a baby by Stefano Dimera at the request of Nancy Wesley's father. Nancy and Craig were told she had died at birth they were both heart broken. They had married as soon as Nancy was told by her doctor she was pregnant they married in secret so her father would not spoil her big day. Nancy had stopped dreaming about a big extravagant wedding since her father had taken a dislike to the love of her life. When someone is pregnant they can't hide it long and her father being a doctor straight away before she was even showing her father ordered her to get rid of it. Nancy couldn't bear to do that to her baby she fought and fought until she no choice but to revel that she was married and that all had been settled Craig's family had welcomed her with open arms and his father had bought him a house in Salem so he could start work at the University hospital.

In a revengeful state he asked his friend Stefano to do him a favour in exchange for all he had done for him. Stefano took Chloe and Nancy was told her baby had died and was shown a baby that had in fact died but Chloe had been switched. The family were paid a considerable amount; the mother Mrs. Lane was so desperate to have her baby back she took it on the condition by Nancy's father that the baby be called Chloe as his daughter have some saw in the name of her child. When Chloe turned 13 Mrs. Lane could no longer live with the guilt of taking someone else's child she told Chloe the truth; she was so disgusted by what had happened she went in search of her real parents and asked the Lane's to give back the parental rights to her real parents. To this day she has lived in the right place.

At 14 she went to school at Salem high, where she meet Belle they instantly became best friends they did everything together they shopped they stayed over each others houses and were both cheerleaders together. They were best friends right up until they were 16 they were so different but so similar nobody knew anything really about he. There was something's Belle didn't know even to this day about Chloe that's how Chloe liked it to stay. Although they were inseparable they both had their guy best friends. Belle and Philip were incredibly close as were Shawn and Chloe. When Belle and Shawn started dating Philip in his arrogant persona quickly assumed the same would happen for him and Chloe but that was no go Chloe was not attracted to him like that when Belle and Shawn went to the open air cinema theatre Chloe and Philip tagged along Belle had not told her Philip was coming along (she was trying to set them up). This was to much for Chloe to take so she went for a walk away from the gang in search of Jan or Mimi or even Jason for that matter because where ever you find Jason you find Mimi. Philip decided to follow her; Chloe could sense someone following her she turned around to find Philip grinning at her. He asked her out again she rejected him again. He became so enraged he pushed her so she fell to the floor, if Shawn had not of come at the very moment god knows what could have happened was about to kick and punch into her. 

Belle would not believe Chloe's side of the story and from then on the school has been split in to two with very few people stuck in the middle and two leaders of two gangs both as popular as each other. 

Chapter one – THE PLAN

Salem high is unlike your normal high school for one terms like geek, freak or fatso are never used. In this school you either have joined the Wesa gang or the Bella gang for the younger years this did not apply but today for the seniors it did. Considering the 2 leaders used to be best friends they knew nothing about each other. The fist fight that happened between them that has been growing for years and finally today six weeks before the senior prom it boiled over. Belle was nominated as president of the decorations committee and Chloe was to. That spelt trouble all over. They could not have civil discussion about it at all or with the rest of the committee they left them to it they were so focused on cussing each other a full on cat fight got under way. The principle walked in and seeing this fight pulled them apart and ordered them to his office under strict instructions to not even saw one word while they go. He followed them to his office. Shutting the door on them so he called their parents.

"Well you did it now" said Belle  
"I did it what about you"  
"Oh my god their going to ground me for sure I wont be able to go to my senior prom"  
"Well at least you have a date and a dress; me and my mum aren't getting along that great at the moment we didn't get a change go shopping I'm already not allowed to go for starting a fight with the lunch lady any ways so join the club"  
"how do you know I already got a dress; don't even answer that you could of heard that from only one person from Shawn"

"Alright ladies, at least you're not tearing each others hair out again your parents will be here soon. This is becoming a real problem with you girls this the 5th fist fight this week you have been involved in Miss Wesley not mention all the abuse you give each other!

Both girls put their heads down

"If its not you two directly its people from your gangs"

"What happened to you girls? I bet it has to do with you girls not knowing of understanding the other you were best friends; you girls need to learn all about each other all over again you need to know why you act the way you do"

There's a knock at the door all four parents walked in; the principle had been in a meeting with all four of the before the fight he had let them in on the experiment.

"Hello, welcome you're just in time to her the punishment I'm going to give"

"These girls were best friends, not long ago. I believe the breakdown in their relationship was due to them not knowing and understanding each other well enough. With your permission I'm going to set an experiment"

"What do you plan to do" says Marlena

"I plan on having the girls switch lives"

"What do u mean?" says Nancy

"I mean Chloe will go and live with John and Marlena they will treat her as if she were Belle basically as if she there was like there daughter she will still be known as Chloe. And Belle will do the vice versa and you can only associate with each others friends"  
Great Chloe thought as if I didn't need any more headache she suddenly thought "For how long"

"Until the night of the prom"

"What?" they both said in unison

"Now you will miss the rest of school go back with your parents and pack all your essentials you girls know what you need." You parents arrange between you how this will work.

John responds "the best way to achieve this is if The Wesley's pick up Belle and her things and while there doing that we will pick up Chloe that way these girls are kept apart."

Before they left he added "Chloe be sure to pack you winter skiing things and bathing suit there are Jacuzzis and the works up at the mountain lodge where we will be going this weekend"

"Oh what I don't get to go skiing" adds Belle

"Never mind sweetie we will go again some other time" Marlena adds to comfort her daughter secretly believing this to be an excellent idea exactly the girls need to reconcile she knew Belle's been missing her and she suspected Chloe to be suffering the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – THE GANGS ARE TOLD BY THE PRINCIPLE

They gathered in the main assembly hall the whole school anxious to know what had happened to their leaders. Word spread like wild flower about the cat fight between them.

"I wonder what's going on it must have been pretty drastic for the principle to call us in to the assembly hall Jase babe you don't think there planning on punishing all of us as well do you"

"Nah hun how they going to prove any thing; but its something big I can feel it"

"I hope there both ok"

"Shawn why be friends with a pregnant dog like Chloe anyway"

"Uncle Philip I would shut up now before we both say something we regret"

"All I'm saying is she causes grief between you and Belle"

"Chloe does not picture in my relationship with Belle they both know I can't choose between them and both would not make me choose"

"Well I know Belle would like too"

"When she tell you that?"  
"A while ago now, any way she hates her I'm not surprised she is a fking ho"

Shawn was about to retaliate and defend Chloe when the principle walked in everyone shut up there was dead silence until the principle said "today was another in a long line of disruption caused by the whole of my senior class for 3 years you have fought each other and those who were once friends have become enemies. I have at least uncovered the route of the problem."

"That is why I have decided to punish Chloe, Belle and Philip Kiriakis"

Philip stood up saying "why me?"

"From hearing all the rumours from varied students of the senior class your name was at the roof of this feud I have discussed it with your father with the marks you already have you have graduated with excellent marks so your father wants you to start working as soon as possible at titan (and it will help my experiment succeed if you were no longer here he thought); your father is waiting in his limo for you"

As soon as Philip left the room was stunned (nobody really likes him in this fic except Jan of course)

"Ok, now people I would like your cooperation in this, theses two gangs you have formed have been at war for years and no one would point the fingers at the leader as of today we have proof to know who they are you 2 gangs will have a new leader on Monday. Chloe's gang will be run by Belle and vice versa. I know all the people in here would be friends if it were not for this feud now each group will make each girl feel welcome you will treat them exactly the way you treat your leader for example the Bella gang will treat Chloe exactly the same way they treat Belle with the exception of Shawn for obvious reasons the object of this exercise is for Belle and Chloe to be reunited on their own terms"

"So this is just a little nudge"

"You got in one Shawn"

"This is going to be fun and great for my circle of friends I'm fed up of ignoring Chloe I miss her she was a really good friend"

"Aw Meems you have me and Jan"

"I know but their were some things me and Chloe talked about that I didn't even tell Belle she was a best mate"

"Why you take Belle's side Meems"

"Because of Jan Shawn (she gasped) oh… oops sorry Jan"

"Because I am in love with Philip there I said it and the only way to stay near him was to be friends with his best friend"

"Why didn't you ever tell him or me I'm your brother"

"Because big bro I told your other half who I thought would have told you but I'm thankful she didn't and besides what was I meant to say hey bro I'm love with one of your best mates"

"I didn't tell Philip on the other hand because he had told me how much he loved Chloe just days after I had told them I loved him"

"Whose them"

"Chloe and Me"

"Oh it all makes sense now she said to me the night before the first fight that I hope Philip doesn't think that we can be an item now just because I and Belle had got together because it would be betrayal to a very dear heart to be with him just for the sake of the popularity meter of Salem high. I thought she meant her self because I had called her a dear heart in her birthday car that year because she was my best mate; but she meant her one of her best mates--- you"

"I knew she would have kept my secret"

"What Chloe said about Phil is true except he wouldn't have gone through with it he was just angry he had never been rejected before he didn't know how to handle it; I went with him to councillors and he is better now his father knows the truth we kept it a secret from Belle but Phil took the advantage to create a wedge between them. Chloe and I promised to keep the whole story secret from everyone except someone at the hospital let it leak no guessing who that was and Belle found out Chloe couldn't lie to her about Belle thought she was lying and that Philip was telling the truth now all we have to do is get them both to see what happened and the truth without Chloe giving up her promise this is for our senior year guys we want to remember our senior year don't we so lets make it a year to remember"

"Both girls are swapping lives as we speak; Chloe is going to live with the Blacks and Belle with the Wesley's"

"I know this will work!!!"

They all left the school with plans and everything at the ready for Monday next week this was promising to be a very interesting 6 weeks.

Shawn prayed everything would work out and that Belle and Chloe could be friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – THE MOVE**

Philip was brought home straight away Victor could hardly look at him he caused so much grief and put a shadow over the family's good name.

"Philip you come to Titan at 10am sharp tomorrow go to your mother until then I do not want to see you till then your brother and sister will come to you before they go to bed"

Philip left you will pay for this Chloe Belle hadn't called him so she must be grounded its all Chloe's fault he picked up his phone and dialed her number "Hello" said a frustrated Chloe on the other end John and Marlena were picking her up soon and she still hadn't finished packing they told her that they were going to stay the night at the mansion then go to the ski lodge early in the morning and come back at the end of the week so she could have the weekend to get ready for school she was told that the whole senior year knows what's happening and are going to go along with it.

"Chloe you cow you've ruined my life"

"Well hello Philip I wondered how long it would take before you gave me one of your precious phone calls"

"Don't try to be smart Chloe; I've been chucked outer school because of you"

"No Philip you did that to your self and if you keep ringing me and trying to talk I will put the phone down oh and I am outer town for the week so don't bother calling their will not be any one here"

Nancy and Craig planned to take Belle to Italy it was a surprise for Chloe they were going to go to the opera and everything but now they were just going for the beach "which I know is what mum prefers" she said to her self.

She heard the door bell their early Nancy and Craig left a few moments ago to go get Belle their flight left at 10pm they were going to come back here then go to the airport.

Brady stood at the front door Belle rang him and told him the story mom and dad told him she and this Chloe girl need to learn to be friends again or something like that John had asked him to pick this girl up because something had come up at Basic Black.

Chloe ran down the stairs and opened the door as soon as she saw him her heart skipped a beat wow he was gorgeous. As she opened the door Brady almost fell over she was beautiful her long hair and sapphire eyes glaring at him questioningly.

"Oh sorry where are my manners I'm Brady Black"

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Well I've come to pick you up my dad John Black asked me if I would Marlena waiting in my Jeep she twisted her ankle on the way to my car so where's your stuff I'll go get it"

Chloe was speech less and let him in she pointed up the stairs and led him to her room he saw the amount of stuff she had wow it was just as much as Tink had packed come to think about it this room looked like his sisters room.

"This looks like my sisters room"

"Yeah that's because we decorated it the same; you look surprised!!"

"It's nothing I just thought you girls we mortal enemies"

"Well believe it or not we were once best friends"

So that's why their going to all this trouble he thought well I'm going to help they both obviously missing each other. He saw her look at a pick of Belle in her top draw Belle had one in exactly the same place although he had never seen he had assumed it was Shawn but he saw it was a girl tonight although he didn't get a good look because she put it back so fast and acted like she hadn't been doing anything I suppose there is a bonus to going along with this experiment at least ill get to know this beauty before me I don't know what it is about her she's gorgeous but there is something else.

Chloe didn't know what came over her he had caught her looking at Belle's photo she had had hidden in her top draw. She missed her but she wasn't about to admit it. There was something about Brady she couldn't put her finger on it but she was glad she would have the time to figure out this punishment wasn't turning out so bad after all. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard him speak.

"Ok well I think its not all going to fit in my jeep so we will just have to wait till my father gets here to put the rest in his car ill take you with the first load so you can unpack in Belle's room and my dad will bring the rest---cool"

"Yeah ok cool"

"So how long this swap going on for"

"6 weeks"

"A long time"

"Yeah"

They go to his jeep…

"Hi there Chloe"

"Hi Dr Evans"

"Ok Mr. Brady Black what is the prognoses for the transfer of all this"

"Well mom I think dad's gonna have to bring the 4 by 4 to help shift the rest but he'll be here soon"

"I'm so sorry if it's too much Dr Evans-Black"

"Not at all Chloe Belle had had just as much believe me"

"Ok Mom, wait for dad while I settle Chloe in at the penthouse and bring the rest of the stuff piled up in the middle of the room there"

"Ok Brady"

"Chloe have you checked that you got everything and call me Marlena please"

"Ok Dr I mean Marlena yeah I have all the my stuff I think my mom and I packed everything"

"Great lets go Chloe see you at home mom"

"Bye"

"See you at home"

"So what sort of things do you like to do Chloe?"

"Oh you know the usual teenager things"

"Oh now I know your lying I saw the opera cd's in your belongings"

"Yeh ok you caught me I love opera"

"So do I"

"I went to see it in Europe when I was their working for basic black last year I flew in to London to go to the royal opera house"

"Really how was it?"

"Awesome man it was the best I've never been so moved than by seeing that show"

"What did you see?"

"The Marriage of Figaro"

"Shut up….. That's my favourite"

"Really cool well its not mine but it is still in my top five"

I don't know what it was but Chloe felt as if she had known Brady for years they just clicked they had a connection that scared her a little.

They drove to the penthouse where she walked straight to Belle's room and stated putting everything away.

Brady looked on amazed she was walking around and knew where everything was Belle never allowed him to help.

"Wow you really know your way around Belles room and how she puts things"

"Well I know how she doesn't like everything to be outer place; it kind of rubbed off on me I guess when we were friends."

"Do you think you will ever be friends again?"

"I don't think so too much has happened"

"What happened between you guys anyway?"

"Brady, do you mind if we leave that to another day because well I want to tell you but it's a long story and I'm kind of beat"

"Sure Chloe, if you need me just knock on the door through the bathroom my rooms through there"

"Thanks, but I'm sure I will be ok"

"Anyway the offer is there"

Brady's room was the closest John and Marlene's was on the other wing of the penthouse.

They said their good byes and went to bed. Brady couldn't sleep all he could think about was Chloe while she had unpacked they had chatted for hours about this and that likes and dislikes her friends ex friends. While he was deep in thought of her he heard muffled screaming he got up and ran to Chloe's room she was screaming in her sleep he eyes were open but she was asleep she looked rigid he heard her say "leave me alone" he took hold of her hand she calmed down. He went back to bed he would ask Marlena about it on the plane tomorrow.

They woke up early and brought there suitcases down the limo driver Charlie took the bags to the limo and as soon as they were ready they left Salem for the lodge. Once they got there they went to their rooms and unpacked. Over the next week Chloe and Brady spent hours together they went skiing, dancing, bowling and they even went swimming and in the hot tub together. One evening after dinner Brady said he had to make a few phone calls so Chloe decided since it was probably to a girlfriend since he made them every night that she would go for a walk she soon came to a gazebo that looked much like the one she found herself going to back in Salem.

Brady called Tink every night but tonight there conversation was fairly short because she was going out the time difference being so different. He decided to follow Chloe she had walked in the direction of the gazebo he decided to follow her.   
Chloe had been there a while she remembered last time she was at the gazebo it was just a night like this one she was so happy right now she started to hum to her favourite song from the phantom of the opera "all I ask of you" she heard someone behind her start to sing the words of the phantom. She turned around to see Brady sing to her she began to sing her part.

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry yours tears  
I'm here  
With you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you'll need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you  
Always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Chloe that's all I ask of you

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning

Say you love me

You know I do

Love me  
That's all I ask of you  
Any where you go let me go too  
Love me  
That's all I ask of you

Once the song had finished Brady smiled at her   
"You didn't tell me you could sing opera"

"You never asked"

"And you never said you could sing"

"You never asked, Can I give you some advice though" he took her hand and pressed her hand towards her heart "Sing from here"

When Brady touched her hand her heart starting beating faster she knew if they began to sing now she would have no problem doing as he asked.

She asked timidly "how do I do that" he looked her and smiled walked back to the entrance of the gazebo he began to sing "Music of the night"

As he sang his every touch his every look made her feel the music his heart was pouring out.

When he finished she said "I couldn't do that"

"Of course you can, you have the raw talent you just need to be a little tweaked let me help you I did a lot of training at college while I was doing my degree.

"You make me sound like a car engine… tweaked" she smiled "but that would be really great of you Brady"

"It will be my pleasure"

"I always had this dream of going professional like going to Julliard then turning pro I have never told any one I don't know why I'm telling you I just feel I can tell you everything"

"If Julliard is your dream go for it Chloe"

"Brady, can I ask you a question I know I'm going to sound so forward but have you got a girlfriend course you have a girlfriend you call her every night"

Brady grinned "No I don't I call tink every night"

"Tink?"

"Yeh Belle"

"oh right of course you call Belle … but I suppose you just see me as a kid, I mean I'm your sisters age, oh my god I'm so embarrassed oh my god why would I even think you'd even go out with me"

Before she could carry on with her tirade of the "oh my god's" Brady grabbed her waist and engaged in a passionate kiss.

"I don't think of you as a kid quite the opposite"

"I'm only 2 years older than you and you are very mature for age; Chloe will you be my girlfriend"

"Yes I will" they held each other while looking out to the frozen lake in front. "Belle will freak at you I don't wanna come between you she loves u soo much she used to talk about you constantly you were like her hero"

"We will have to keep it a secret till you sort things out with my sister I just hope uncle Philip will slip up and tell her himself" Chloe had told him the whole story one night when they had gone for a walk.

"I dream about what he nearly did to me every night"

"I know"

Chloe turned around "you do"

"Yeah, the first night at the penthouse I heard you scream I saw you lying there so scared I held your hand to calm you down you soon fell asleep. I talked to mom about it she said you were reliving a horror I thought if you wanted to tell me about it you would so I waited."

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Not confronting me about it"

"I somehow knew you'd come to me in your own time I felt we had this connection that was deeper than friendship"

"Me too"

"I'll do everything I can to sort this out so we can be together properly"

"I hope its soon, I hate having secrets from people"

That night for the first time since Philip nearly beat her up that her dreams consisted of nothing but Brady; she slept soundly. In morning she had a smile on her face Brady came to her door before breakfast so he could kiss her good morning they held hands under the table and spent the whole day stealing kisses. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR – BELLE FINDS OUT**

Belle was back in Salem they came back four days before school started so there would be no jet lag. Her trip was amazing she had had a great time even though she had missed Shawn like crazy.

She chatted on the phone to Shawn for hours then had an early night.

Philip still not knowing about the switch rang Belle believing her to be Chloe he rang "hi Chloe"

"Philip"

"Yeh Chloe don't be surprised I found out you were back now; listen up if Belle ever finds out that I really did nearly attack you your dead you here me I know you can't keep your promises now  
and you want to know how the secret got out I let it so I could manipulate Belle to drop u as a friend I couldn't risk her finding out and stop being my friend and I knew it would come out bad it would have ruined my life if it had come out and you had pressed charges at least now I have learned to deal with it and I still have Belle so Chloe be warned your life will not be worth living if you told because I found out something about you the other day I sneaked a peak at your file and if you want the whole world to know about the art thieving you did as a child for Dimera I suggest you keep your mouth shut, I've got you right where I want you Chloe. Bye" he put the phone down quite pleased with himself.

Belle put the phone down she felt like the biggest fool on earth she quickly picked up the phone and dialed Brady's cell phone.

"Hey Tink what's up"

"Brady you have to get Chloe to talk to me"

"Tink, why do you want to talk to her?"

"Just give her the phone Brady I know she with you she's totally your type"

Brady passed the phone to Chloe.

"Hello"

"Chloe"

"If you want to fight belle I aint in the mood"

"no Chloe I've been the biggest fool around I know the truth, Philip told me inadvertently he thought I was you he told you I mean me everything he really did that horrible thing to you oh my god its all my fault"

"Belle its not your fault"

"I put the idea of you two in his head"

"It's the past Belle I'm getting over it slowly Brady's helping me" she bit her tongue.

"Is he now….I'm glad… I wish I had been there for you when you needed me all those years ago Chloe I figured out something we knew nothing about each other this experiment will bring us back together and closer I know it, Chloe do you forgive me"

"Yeh I think I do"

"I know its going to take a while but lets make the most of this punishment and be best friends again I've missed you and we have to teach Philip a lesson"

"Shawn says the counseling has helped him."

"I hope so"

"He said it was because he didn't want to loose me as a friend"

"Would you have forgiven him?"

"Only if you would have, did Shawn know the truth"

"He stopped him from doing it to me he promised not to tell anyone Belle he wasn't allowed to tell you he hated every minute of it that he kept it from you. I thought you were better off now believing what Philip wanted you to believe"

"Well I suppose I can forgive Shawn"

"Good he has been a great friend and comfort to me"

"I promise to be a better friend Chloe… I got to go now Chloe jet lag and that can we talk tomorrow we have a lot to catch up on"

"Yeah we do"

"Chloe, love you dude"

"I love you too dude"

They both said together "excellent" with hand guitars

Brady laughed Chloe put the phone down she was so happy she had a terrific boyfriend and now she was getting her best mate back.

"What you laughing about"

"Belle's been trying that on me for years I never knew she wanted me to play along"

"It's from Bill and Ted's excellent adventures we believed ourselves to be the female versions so we said bye like they did"

"It's cute"

"Brady so you think it too premature in our relationship to say how we feel"

"No I firmly believe in saying what you feel all the time"

"Well then I think I am falling in love with you"

"Me too, I mean I'm falling in love with you too not falling in love with me "

"Very funny"

"Do you believe in love in first sight?"

"Yeah, I fell in love with you when I first saw you"

"Really"

"Yes really I love you Chloe you're my diva"

"Diva"

"Yeh your gonna be a diva one day I like to think of you as my diva"

"Oh Brady I love you too" the stole a quick kiss

"So diva shall we go to dinner"

"Yeah, I'm starving" 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE – BELLE AND CHLOE MEET TO HATCH A PLAN TO GET PHILIP BACK**

Chloe and Brady were on the plane on their way back to Salem,

"What's wrong diva?"  
"Nothing I'm just thinking"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well Belle and I were such good friends before the incident and the fight and well after the fight there's so much bad stuff happened to us that we've done to each other do you think we can get back what we had"

"Well you can try and I know my sister she is a very forgiving person it may take a bit of time but you will get there in time"

"I hope so"

"I missed her you know I think I never really knew how much of a best friend she was to me until the fight I could never hate her no matter how much I thought I did"

"Where you meeting her"

"At the gazebo"

"What time?"

"Why?"

"Well I wondered if we had time to go out for a meal or something"

"Oh I wish I had time I have to go there straight after the plane lands and plus we cant let on you know"

"It's not a problem we can have dinner straight after at the family meal"

"That will be lovely"

At the gazebo while Belle and Shawn waited for Chloe.

"Oh do really think she's forgiven me I can't believe Philip would do something like this"

"Well at least its out in the open and I can be honest with you"

"Oh Shawn, will she ever forgive me"

"yeah, I've known Chloe along time and I know she will… she's missed just as much as you've missed her; and don't try to deny it I've seen the pick of you guys hidden in your draw I caught you looking at it before you went to Italy; Chloe has the exact same picture hidden in the same place in her room"

"Really"

"Yes baby"

They share a delicate kiss when they heard the bushes and sticks creak she was here.

"Chloe"

"Belle"

They ran over and gave each other a huge welcome back hug

"Where's Brady?"

"In the car up the road he had pop in at work"

"So you guys are together right"

"Sorry I don't know what you"

"Oh please Chloe I've known you longer then anyone Brady is soooo your type and you are his so you must have gotten together ... come on it's written all over your face"

"Oh alright Belle yes we are together he said he'd meet us here in half an hour I figured it would give us enough time to make a plan"

All of a sudden everyone else fell out of the bushes

"You guys what are you doing here"

"Well whatever plan you guys are cooking up we want to be a part of it"

"Well we want to teach Philip a lesson we just don't know how"

Jan quickly stood up "whatever you plan to do please make sure he isn't too hurt"

"Hold on a minute, I've got it the best way to teach him a lesson" said Shawn

"Come on then lets hear it!" Jason exclaimed

"First of all he doesn't yet know about the switch but it will become common knowledge before long; my plan is he must think that you guys still hate each other go along with it."

"There's just one problem he rang me thinking I was Chloe"

"Simple tell him all her calls got transferred to her cell we will do that actually have all of Chloe's calls transferred to her cell and vice versa"

"wicked then once that is under way Jan this is where you come in Philip with unknown pushes from others like Mimi will fall in love with Jan then he has to think he's lost her and then wee see if he has learned his lesson then everything will be sorted hopefully by the senior prom"

As the plans were being made Brady slipped past everyone and put his arms round Chloe.

Every one turned and said hi then carried on with there plans then stopped and looked round again to see Brady with his arms around Chloe he whispered "Hey there beautiful" she turned her head and kissed him.

"Oh my god you guys are together you are so cute together" Mimi squeaked

"Philip aint gonna like this" Jason replied

"So what Philip will have to learn what love is and be with the only person who he should have been with in the fist place?"

Chloe smiled at Jan

after they had finished all there plans they all went home Shawn took Belle home and was to meet Chloe and Brady at the Brady pub where they would eat dinner John and Marlena were already there Brady had said that he would take their belongings home and that they could go straight there. Chloe said she would help him it was an excuse to steal a few more hours alone and together….. What they didn't know was that John and Marlena knew they were an item and were so happy that Brady had finally found someone that had made him sooooooo happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six - the Brady pub**

"So when do you think they will come clean" said john

"I think when this whole thing with Philip's over"

"Oh I can't wait that long"

"Marlena"

"what he's my son can't I Evan show that I'm happy about this, god he deserves this after that bad break up and after all you saw the way they look at each other it's the way Beau and Hope look at each other it's the way you look at me. It must be deep love don't you think John he won't get hurt again…. Michelle really hurt him pretending to wanting wait till marriage all the while just trying to con him out of money"

"No this is the real thing I know it but we still have to wait till they tell us did you sort out what Belle asked you to do"

"Yeh"

"It's great this thing is working"

Brady and Chloe walk in

"Mom Dad we're here so shall I go order the food"

"No it's already done cuz"

"Oh thanks Shawn

"Oh thank your girlfriend there she called and told me you ….were…coming ….did I say something wrong"

"Girlfriend you said girlfriend" Brady exclaimed

"What is it a secret I thought at least your parents would know I'm sorry"

"Yes I can finally talk about it"

"Marlena" John hushed

"What mom u knew?"

"Of course I do I'm your mom I'm always the first to know when my lil boy is in love" she squeezed his cheeks then hugged Chloe

"Mom"

John laughed "You gotta hand it her son she is a hell of a liar"

"Belle told you didn't she"

"Well yeh she did but I saw the signs"

"Oh mom you are a joker"

"So shall we eat I'm starved?"

"Chloe you read my mind" Brady whispered in her ear "I love you"

Chloe smiled and whispered back "I love you too"

They sat down to eat then they all went home tomorrow there was a lot of shopping to do to prepare for school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven – Shopping for prom**

"Marlena what are we doing here? at Basic Black"

"Chloe to get your dress and accessories this is what Belle and I usually do so I thought you would like to do this since you are to live Belle's life"

"You get her dress and accessories at Basic Black"

"Well John has her dress designed and all the matching accessories shipped in and they are here"

"Not to point out the obvious but I'm a lot taller than Belle"

"Oh don't be silly darling you are here for measurement and Brady is busy designing you a dress we have 6 weeks till the big day we have time"

"What about Belle?"

"Her things have been put in a shop and her and your mother are to pick them up in 2weeks on your usual shopping trip we have to make it look we are playing by the rules to make your plan work don't we"

"That's a brilliant idea, whose idea was it"

"That would be mine. Hey baby" Brady walked out of his office

"hey you its great of you to that for us Brady it makes so much easier on both of us but its way to much for me your already doing so much by wanting to be with me"

"Hey diva I would move as far of the heavens to make this change as easy as possible for you"

"Ok kids I'm gonna go see John you have a great lunch and ill see ya later bye Chloe darling ... and Brady don't be late bringing Chloe home we have dinner at 6 your fathers cooking and she has school tomorrow"

"Dad's cooking"

"Yes he lost a bet"

"Should I keep take out on standby?"

"Brady"

"I'm only kidding mom Dad's a great cook"

"And don't you forget it"

"Mom you know he's gonna order a take out right"

"Of course I know but we can keep him thinking we don't know… bye now"

"Bye Marlena"

"Bye Mom"

"Your Dad does that a lot huh"

"Yup…now are you hungry"

"Starved"

"Good because i have a jam packed Sunday afternoon planned unless there are things you still need for school"

"Nope I think Marlena and I got everything we started so early this morning mom and I don't go shopping until at least 11am"

"That was partly my fault I know how long it takes to shop for school and I wanted to spend at least part of the day with you because 5 days out of the week we have to pretend to hate each other and the situation"

"Oh its ok I'm glad you thought about it but we do have the nights together"

"I know but I'm gonna hate treating you any differently"

"Think of it as acting"

"Yeh i will have to do that ... I love you my diva"

"I love you too"  
(He lays a sweet soft kiss on her lips)

"So shall we go to lunch my lady?"

"Lead on kind sir" they head into his office because they can't be seen in public. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight – The end of the First week of term**

The week went by so fast the gangs just carried on hating each other they even tried ignore having a new leader … and ended up switching to their original leaders they just had a different territory. Philip found out about the switch he got worried that Belle had been the one to pick up the phone at Chloe's…. He walked up to her…. He been watching her to see whether she had changed she hadn't she still hated Chloe even more so than usual his plan had worked… Chloe would never ruin his life

"Belle"

"Philip did you hear what happened it sucks I have to live in Chloe's room at least I don't have to hear deal with her phone calls i can at least have some normalsy… if anyone would call her ... what a freak"

"What you mean?"

"Her calls were transferred to her cell and mine to my cell"

"Oh right … yeah that totally sucks"

Mimi runs up to them completely excited

"Oh my god have you seen Jan"

"No isn't she getting very pally with that dude what's his name"

"Oh I forget"

"Meems what are on about what's up with Plain Jan…Belle why do u even put up with her she so plain" Philip exclaimed

"Philip Jan is a great friend of ours and I might add she has been there for you on a number of occasions and she's my Man's sister"

"Anyway Philip aint you supposed to be working for your dad"

"I…"

Belle looks over his shoulder "Oh my God"

Philip turns around His mouth drops to the floor in walks plain Jan but she not plain Jan anymore… Belle smirked she thought way'd ago Chloe

2 hours before school started

"Jan calm down your going to blow his mind …."

"But Chloe …. What if he doesn't like me?... trust me he will"

"Oh my god Jan you look amazing"

"Thanks big bro but you have to say that can I look in the mirror now"

"Hold on I haven't finished"

" I don't think there is lot to work on……." She looks in the mirror shocked

"You are hot Jan no go get the man you love"

"Lets go!!!" Jason ushered her out  
They leave Brady walks in

"Hey Baby you ready to go to school" 

"Yeah hold on a min I have to get my bag together"

"He chuckled … you gonna do this every morning"

"Well its only so I can delay our departure"

"Really"

"I hate not being able to say bye to you properly before getting out of the car at school … I just hate it so much"

"Hey diva…. come here … we will say our good byes here then…come here"

She smiles and walks to him and embrace they start to kiss …. It gets more passionate and before they know it they fall to the bed ….. Then they hear Jason clear his throat…. They break away…

"I guess we will have to carry on this make out session tonight"

"Yeah"

"Not that it wasn't fun to watch but we are gonna be late"

"Hold on diva… I'll see ya tonight have a good day …. I'm missing you already… I love you"

"Oh Brady… ill miss you too have a great day …. I love you…. Ok then lets go" they kiss but not as long so as to not get carried away.

They arrive at school

"Chloe Dad told me I'm picking you up tonight so be here on time"

"Ok your highness" she whispers "I love you"

He nods "don't you know it"

"Get a life Brady Black"

"Oh I intend to Diva" He whispers I love you before driving away to the Basic Black offices

Chloe smiles to her self "its show time Chloe"

"That it is Shawn"

"Did he call you diva in public?"

"Yup"

"He's being a bit dangerous aint he"

"Nope not really on the surface people think we hate each other but he just said it to reassure me that he was still acting quite sweet actually"

"Do I detect Chloe Lane Wesley getting soft"

"Not on you life I'm just in Love… ok now Shawn lets get to the thick of the action" they walk to where they know Belle is they know Philip has been watching

"Jan is that really you"

" Yeh Philip it's me"

"Wow you look awesome"

"Thanks…. I'll see ya later yeh I'm meeting this guy Jake I think he might ask me out…. I'll see ya later Phil ok we should go Dot com with the gang or summit she seductively walks off"

"Whose Jake?" he asks Belle

"New Senior started last Semester he's a guitarist the one I told you about they have been friends for a while"

"cool any way I gotta get to the office" I have to find out about this guy I don't like that she has to change for him she perfect just the way she whoa there Kirakis did I just admit to liking Jan

Chloe followed Jan to the toilets

"Wow I think you got his attention I could see the drool"

"Really"

"Yup it was nauseating…no offence"

"None taken"

"I would say the same about Brady but he looks at you with love in his eyes"

"Yeh he does I love him sooooo much"

"I can tell"

"He's my soul mate Jan"

Belle said "Anyway, Phil u gotta go to work and I have to get to class so I'll see ya tomorrow night dot com we need a gang meeting"

"See ya there"

Belle walks into the toilets

"Wow Jan you pulled it off girl he got soooooo Jealous when you mentioned Jake Chloe wow you did a great job"

"Yup I did if I do say so myself"

"No way I didn't did I Belle really"

"Yup you did"

"So Chloe Jake on board for tonight"

"Yeh he has no gang affiliation perfect fake boyfriend and his reputation of a player proceeds him and Brady paid him very handsomely and he is a mate of mine for years even rumoured to have been with me which is total bull and that will make Philip more determined to break you too up trust me…… I guarantee Philip will check on him you've been a very good friend to him and he does care about friends no matter what he has done to me I just hope for you that he sees soon what's been staring him right in the face Brady is gonna be there to give him that gentle push so it will work out I have faith that it will"

"I just hope I get Philip after all this"

"Don't worry you will" Belle adds "and I will make sure you do"

They leave the bathroom Belle and Chloe give each other dirty looks then leave in opposite directions.

At the end of the day… Brady arrives to pick up Chloe she jumps in they don't acknowledge each other till they get to Brady's room in the penthouse.

Brady pulls her to him "do you know how much tougher that gets everyday all I wanted to do was grab you and kiss you"

"Then shut up and Kiss me"

He does just that they break away "how was your day"

"A huge hit …. The plan is working I'm just glad it's the weekend and we have two whole days to be together"

"That's great"

"Yup things are looking up… Is anyone home"

"No"

"Really" she says mischievously "Brady I've thought about this long and hard now I have a question for you will you… oh God …. This is hard to ask without getting terribly embarrassed…. Will you be my first"

"Your first what"

"You know ... do I have to spell it out" she points to the bed

"Oh….. You know Chloe I've never pushed you into this…. We can wait you wont loose me even if we never do it … I love you!"

"I know …. But that's why I want to …. I want to feel your love completely (she turns away tears in her eyes)… don't u want to with me you do think of me as a little kid"

"Oh baby no … god I want to… but I want you to be totally sure and know that its not a requirement of our relationship id wait till we are married if I had too"

"I don't wanna wait I want to feel you physically inside me now"

"You sure"

"Never been surer of anything in my life"

"Ok…. Why don't you go and get changed into something more comfy while I fix us Dinner and tonight we will make love…. Mom and Dad are going on a romantic interlude at the lodge tonight for one of their anniversaries… if you will let me I wanna make this special for you cos I know it's special for me …. And plus dad gave me these… he shows her a pack of condoms"

She Laughed "yes but just being with you is special I think they trust us"

"Yes diva I think they Trust us"

"I love you my black knight in shining armour you sweeped me off my feet"

"I love you too Diva… now get going… I'll get dinner going… two BLT's coming right up"

"Yummy"

Elsewhere

"Belle darling Craig and I are heading to Green Mountain Lodge for the night will you be ok for getting a take out"

"Definitely Nancy"

"Wonderful Darling have fun see ya later"

Craig and Nancy leave

Belle rings Shawn "Shawn Baby"

"Hello perfect girl"

"hey tough guy guess what I have the house to my self are you coming over"

"I'll be right over give me half an hour"

Belle got the house ready for her and Shawn's date….. Shawn arrived with roses for his soul mate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine – The Best night of Chloe's life**

"So Brady have you ever u know with anyone else"

"No actually I haven't ... I was waiting for that someone special and i thought i found it with my School girlfriend she told me she wanted to wait till marriage except she was trying to con me out of money… I found her in bed with her boyfriend who pretended to be my best mate… the reason she didn't sleep with me was because she thought that was truly cheating on Trevor… I thought I loved her… I know now it wasn't love just infatuation" he turned away a tear appearing in his eyes

"Oh Brady … I love you sooooo much come here… dance with me"

They danced and kissed enjoying each others presence.

Chloe broke the kiss "make love to me Brady"

Brady and Chloe crashed into a passionate Kiss without breaking the kiss he picked up Chloe and carried her to his room… when the reached the room Chloe looked around amazed.

"Wow Brady it's perfect"  
The room had loads of candles and rose petals everywhere

"When did u do all this"

"While you were getting ready"

"Oh Brady This is oh my god ...amazing …. I love you"

"I love you too…now you know we can stop anytime you want ok we don't have to do this tonight"

Chloe walked over to bed and sat beckoned him over …. Brady came over to her and bent down to kiss her and she laid down on the bed they let the passion over take them…soon they were under the covers… and he entered her slowly the pain didn't last long and the pleasure took over her whole body from head to toe she felt like she was floating on a cloud they made love many times again into the night enjoying each other.

"god Chloe you are beautiful"

"I could say the same about you"

" I never knew you could feel this connected to someone but I do Chloe you're my soul mate"

"I feel the same… she starts to kiss his neck…"

"Chloe I've run out of condoms we cant"

"What we used the whole packet"

"Yup"

"Oh ok then…." she thought for a little while "I don't care I need you in me now…" they made love again this time Brady had to be careful not to explode in her he felt like he was about to leave so she flipped him over and rode him and wouldn't let him leave she felt him trying to leave her body he felt so good she didn't want him to leave

"Diva darling you carry on and I'll explode I need to explode outside… "I cant hold it" 

"Brady…. I'll take the pill its ok let goooooooooooooooooooo" he exploded she slumped on his chest

"Wow, Baby that's was amazing"

"Your telling me I feel so light"

"We better get you that pill … your too young to get pregnant but we are defiantly doing that again… it was amazing it felt so good to be inside you without anything skin on skin"

"I know what you mean… its in my bag"

"You were defiantly prepared"

"I had an appointment last week; Marlena insisted we go… I told you I've been thinking about it… I love you so much I needed ….wanted to do this"

"You asked my mom for advice on having sex with me…."

"Err I never thought of it like that …. I just went for advise"

"I wondered why my dad had given me that packet"

"I'm sorry "

"it's ok diva at least we don't have to hide the fact that we are together like that we can be up front is better that way which means you can sleep in here with me without sneaking in"

Meanwhile at the Wesley town house Belle and Shawn are enjoying the time they have alone together they danced and had a beautiful dinner then Shawn lead Belle to her bed room Belle had decorated the room ready for their romantic rendezvous…

"Oh Belle you arranged it like our first time on the boat…!"

"I know … I wanted our anniversary to be just as special!"

"Come here perfect girl … I love you!"

They let their passion over take and made love … They got so into the moment that they forgot to use protection … They made love many times that night


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Philip gets Jealous**

Both couples woke up with the men that they loved ….  
"Morning Diva!" he goes to kiss her

"Morning (she smiles) …. Oh no don't kiss me I have morning breath…. I have to brush my teeth" she jumps up and goes to the bathroom

"Baby I just wanted a morning peck and I have morning breath too…!" he laughed and went and brushed his teeth as well

Just then Brady had an idea he tuned on the shower and grabbed Chloe and pulled her under the warm water and passionately kissed her they made love in the shower then washed each others hair ….. The same sort of thing was happening with Belle and Shawn (ill let you use your own imagination …. Let's just say its gets very, very steamy for both couples)

Belle called Chloe's cell  
"Hey Chloe want to go on a double date to the lake today I wanna get out of town for the day what u say"

"Hey Belle let me ask Brady… Baby wanna go out of town on a double date!"

"I can't baby I wish I could I'm meeting Phil!"

"It's ok Chloe I heard I guess the plan must come first!"

"Yeah, the sooner this is over the better... I think I'll call Jake and get him to take Jan to where ever Brady and Phil will be!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Fun … Belle it's not meant to be" she laughs

"See ya later Chloe Love you dude!"

"I love you too dude"

They both said together "excellent" with hand guitars they both put the phones down

"You didn't tell me you were meeting Philip today!"

"I'm sorry babe he texted my cell, while you were on the phone!"

"Well I guess you're forgiven!

"I love you Diva"

"I love you too do we u know have time before we go"

"I'll make time!"

"I'll race ya she runs up stairs"

Belle and Chloe were waiting at the penthouse for Jan….. While Jake sitting in the kitchen of the penthouse chatting and practising his guitar with Shawn ….Jan Arrived to get her make over

"Belle I'll get it…. Jan you're here quick we haven't got much time I'm doing your hair Chloe you make up come on!" she drags her up stairs

They finish and Jake and Jan head off to Dot com on their fake date. "Hey Jake thanks for doing this!"

"Hey I'd do anything for Chloe she saved my life when we worked for that Son of a... I mean Dimera!"

"You worked for Dimera yeah me and Chloe both worked for him as kids except we were trained fighters u name it we were trained into it was mainly to get us to steal for the Dimera organisation"

"Yeah Chloe told me about that! So do you still have skills?"

"yeh I think both of us do it something you can never forget but Chloe refuses to use any of it she could have seriously hurt Philip if she had used any of her training

"That's true!"

"I don't use it either Dimera wanted me to be his new mercenary but we got out … come on now though lets get this show on the road"

They both get out of his Jeep. And held hands. Walked towards dot com

Philip waited for Brady at Dot com … Brady arrives "Hey uncle Phil sorry I'm a little late the traffic was horrible coming here!"

"That's cool! ... So how is it living with Chloe the vamp from Hell... has she tried it on with you yet … and to think Jan is even considering to go out with her leftovers… there's this new senior in school and he has the worst rep and he's showing an interest in Jan… Jan is so innocent and beautiful!"

"Whose Jan?" he decided to the leave the Chloe comment slide!

"One of the gang!"

"Sounds like you like this chick, you might wanna make a move yourself!"

"On Jan I don't think so"

"Why not Phil?"

"Well … oh I dunno!"

Just then Jan and Jake arrive, Philip spots them he gets extremely jealous they look really cosy together he gets them coffee and they share a cake together….

Brady sees him staring at something he turns around and wolf whistles "wow she's gorgeous, and she's with Jake, he is a lucky guy so I'm guessing that is Jan"

"How do you know Jake Summers?"

"He's auditioning for the music department at Basic Black…. so he's the same senior you were talking about… he said he's been going after some girl said she was totally falling for him and he weren't wrong that girl seems really into him!"

"he's not right for her he's a player he'll just use and abuse her!"

"Well you gonna do something about it!"

"Yeah your gonna do me the biggest favour and ask her out! Brady"

"no I'm so not ... not after Michelle I've sworn off all women…. I think you should do it ask her out your single!"

"You know what I might! " He walks over to Jan and Jake …. "hey Jan … you must Jake … I'm Philip Kiriakis"

"hey man, wassup!"

"Hey Jan can I have a quick word!"

"hold on there mate alright but if you don't mind me and the lady were actually on a date so I think you better back off"

"It's ok Jake he wouldn't of bothered us if it wasn't important he knew we were on a date… I'll be right back she gets up and kisses him … I'll be back in a bit ok!"

The walk outside

"What is it Philip?"

"I found out some things about Jake…. He's no good for you … he's a player and he's been with Chloe and countless other girls in school he sleeps with them then dumps them you deserve better"

"how dare you Philip… you just don't want me to be happy… so you lie… I finally find a guy who finds me attractive and you have to try and ruin it I've heard enough! Jake loves me he told me so" she walks back in

"But Jan!" he watches her walk off "I have always found you attractive" he says to himself then he follows her in he sees her get angry and grabs Jake's hand and they leave!"

"What happened Phil?"

"Brady…She wouldn't let me get a word in once I told her all I found out said I was lying… oh Brady what am I gonna do she was right under my nose and I think I've lost her ill tell ya one thing Jake wont get a chance to touch her!"

"What you gonna do!"

"First I'm going to warn him to not hurt her then I'm gonna tell her I love her"

In Jake's Jeep they discuss what happened

"What happened?" Jake says he got the fake information on you

"Brilliant!"

"He looked really concerned… so next he's gonna warn me off you then he'll talk to you again"

"And I will make him chase me before I give in" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Old Friends and Unexpected arrivals**

Brady returned to the penthouse after meeting Philip he looked around for Chloe but couldn't find her. So he went to the kitchen to fix him self something to eat he thought he would just call her cell.

Marlena heard Brady return home and found him in the Kitchen "Brady your home!"

"Hey mom yeah I'm just fixing something to eat want one!"

"One of your famous BLT's you betcha!"

"One BLT coming right up!"

"Thank you … So, how's everything going with Chloe!"

"She's amazing mom, I love her sooo much!"

"I Can tell!"

"Am I that obvious!"

"Yeah, it's written all over your face!"

Brady smiled to himself and handed her a BLT he heard Chloe cell phone ring it was in the living room

"Is that yours Brady!"

"With that ring tone …. No it's Chloe's she must of left it … It's not Philip so I'll answer it … Hello!"

"Hi… I was under the impression that this was a miss Chloe Lane's phone!"

"No not Lane but a Chloe Wesley"

Brady heard the dialing tone

"Hamm Strange I'll ask Chloe about it later he thought to him self. 

Chloe had decided to take a drive John had said she could have Belle's it hardly saw the light of day as Belle had yet to pass and get her license … she ended up at her favourite place as a girl form this point you could see the entire city … she may miss lunch so she thought to ring the penthouse to let them know she was alright

"dn, I must have forgotten it she said out loud!"

"Talking to your self Chloe!"

Chloe whipped round she hadn't heard that voice in over 2 years

Shawn and Belle decided to go see a movie Mimi and Jase decided to join them

"So do you think the old gang will be back together!"

"I don't know Jase I hope so!"

"I hated having to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend!"

"I'm so sorry Shawn everything will be sorted as soon as Philip learns his lesson!"

Jan and Jake walk up to them "I think he is been beginning too!"

"Wow Jan you look amazing!"

"Thanks Mimi!"

"I must Say Jan Our make over did wonders why haven't you ever dressed up before!"

"Chloe and I used to always before the fight but when it happened I had to take Phil's side and so I never really learned and then Belle you had Meems and I had school work so I just concentrated on that had I not been Jason's sis I would probably have faded into the background and been forgotten"

"I don't think that would have happened Jake put in I would have noticed you!"

"Thanks Jake!"

Jake's Cell phone began to ring he looked down at the number and went pale "Sorry guys I have to take this he walked off"

"who do you think that was!"

"doesn't matter I'm hungry lets eat!"

"You better be careful Jan that boy has got it bad for you!"

"Don't be silly it's all an act! … He has a girlfriend her names Tiffany I've met her"

"You wouldn't have guessed from the way he looks at you!"

They all went into the movie Jake never returned he sent Jan a text saying something came up and to go without him if she ends up with no ride to call him but if she could please go home with Jason as he will probably be busy.

"Summers!"

"Jake it's me Tiff!"

"Tiff baby why you ringing from head quarter!"

"Dimera's on the move headed for Salem!" 

"He found us!"

"Yeah, Justin's gone to get Chloe both of you need to get back to headquarters to be briefed we found a way to get him once and for all it will mean…"

"No I we all won't go through that again! It's been two years why now"

"Jake we have to we have no choice!"

"I nearly lost you last time!"

"Jake we have no choice we are the only ones with the power to fight!"

"No there is another … but he hasn't been initiated but his chip although it has been activated before! No longer exists in his brain"

"Who I though it was just the four of us!"

"No his father wouldn't allow it he took the chip out when he found out about it he has all the necessary training he just knows nothing about no one other than I and his father knows"

"Jake Summers how could you keep this from me your wife"

"to protect you!"

"To protect me…. Jake I had a chip in my brain to we were all had a characteristic that helped us on missions!"

"We lacked one thing!"

"Someone to partner Chloe!"

"Yes the 5th element …. Brady Victor Black!"

"Justin's brother!"

"half brother!"

"Are we bringing him in!"

"we are gonna have too!"

"I'll go to John now and tell him!"

"Justin!"

"Hey Chloe

"how did you find me?"

"no time to explain! We have to get to headquarters…I tried you cell phone"

"I forgot it!"

"A guy Picked up! A young guy"

"Brady!"

"As in my brother Brady!"

"Yeah….are you seeing him?"

"he's my boyfriend yeah but I'm staying with the Blacks me and Belle had to switch lives an experiment to stop the gangs at school all terribly confusing now I'll tell you later first tell me what's going on

"you will find out in the debrief"

"Wait I have to let Brady know where I am I haven't told him any of this yet please I have to tell him"

"we haven't time"

"Justin I don't care I love him more than life it self and he'll get himself killed if he comes looking for me I'm gonna tell him" with that she ran to her car and to the penthouse as fast as she could Justin following closely by cops.

Justin Von Aumburg Black, Chloe Lane Wesley, Tiffany Dimera Summers and Jake Summers were all inserted with memory chips when they were born they each held a particular skill to allow them to the bidding of Stepheno Dimera. Justin was the son of Princess Gina Von Aumberg and John Black his characteristic was that of a well known and respected Prince who could get specialised access to any location Dimera needed, Chloe was known in Europe as an up and coming opera star later changing her name back to Wesley throwing her fame away by faking her death, Tiffany was Dimera's grand daughter and so was also excepted into the high elite circles and Jake was a great body guard for her Tiffany was always found in the arm of Justin though, it was thought that they were to be betrothed by their families Justin was never known as a Black. What was missing was the mercenary Dimera long wanted Brady for this particular job as the son of John Black a business tycoon he would be admitted to the highest circles and would provide a perfect cover if he was to arrive on the arm of one Chloe Lane. They collectively were jewel thieves until John found out about them and removed their chips. Brady's had been removed at birth except he had all the knowledge of being a mercenary. They had many memories of the activities they were involved in; they remembered doing them but never having control of their actions. No one would notice Chloe disappearing to do a job until John on of his surveillance of a suspected Dimera job saw her realised they all had chips and removed them since then they have worked for ISA and brought down Dimera.

Chloe arrived at the pent house and opened the door calling out for Brady he ran downstairs …. He looked worried

"Brady I have to tell you something I don't have a lot of time …. "Justin ran in he looked so much like Brady not identical but you could tell they were brothers.

"Justin what you doing here!"

"Chloe we have no time for this!" he got his tranquiliser gun and shot his brother

"What you do that for!"

"He was my next mission anyway!"

"I don't understand!"

"head quarters wanted him! I don't ask questions I just do! Come on! You have a trial of cops after you we will take my brothers car"

"those are his keys!"

Marlena came out of the kitchen "What's going on Chloe? Why's Brady unconscious!"

"No time to explain Dad will explain tell him Code red Mom!"

"Oh My God Justin!"

"Hi mom no time to explain as I said get Dad!"

"Ok I will!"

When the got to the car Justin put Brady into the car Chloe got in and put Brady's head in her lap and stroked his hair kissing him on his for head.

"I didn't know you knew them like a family!"

"Yeah well I got close to them a few years ago you would have known had you and my sister remained friends!"

"Not my fault!"

"I know!"

"It's gonna take a while to get to head quarters … when is Brady gonna wake up!"

"Give him this!"

"Ah the antidote to tranquiliser darts!"

Chloe carefully administers the tranquiliser antidote to Brady! He starts to come too and opens his eyes

"Chloe what's going on Justin!"

"Sshh it's ok relax I had to trank you we had no time you'll get told everything as soon as we are at ISA head quarters!"

"ok…. I get we are going to head quarters that's where you spend all your time now a days but Chloe baby why are you here and know a hell of a lot"

"Baby… I'm ex ISA and I'm guessing we are both here because either we are both in Danger or I'm here to help and your in danger either way we need to get to ISA."

"Dad knows!" he get up and pulls Chloe onto his lap

"Yeah he's on his way there if mom rang him straight away!"

"So you gonna tell me how you got tangled up in ISA"

"I will baby later" she engages him in a passionate kiss

"Hey! Hey! Guys please not in my presence!"

"Sorry Bro"

"I'm sorry Justin I just can't help myself when I'm near Brady!"

"From what I'm told by mum over the phone I already know! But since I only knew you as Lane and not Wesley I never would have dreamed it was you that had stolen my big brothers heart"

"How's Greta Justin"

"Oh she's great her and Brandon are expecting their first!"

"Oh wow I'm gonna be an Uncle!"

"Oh wow I haven't seen Greta in years!"

"You know my sister!"

"Yeah me and Greta are old friends!"

They arrive at the airport and board the ISA private Jet ….

Jan was left alone at the movies everyone had left she rang Jake to come get her but his cell was out of the calling area …. Truth is he had turned on his ISA phone now so he was unreachable…

Philip saw her standing there alone he stayed in his car for half hour and when no one turned up to pick her up he decided to offer her a ride home!

Jake not picking her up was a blessing in disguise. "Hey Jan!"

"What you doing here alone!"

"Looks like I have been stood up!"

"Could you take me home!" he said as if she was really upset

Jason and Mimi had not been far and would never had let her stand their completely alone they just stayed out of sight.

Belle texted Chloe the new plan and she had replied that she would let Jake know….


End file.
